Ancient Canapotamia
Ancient Canapotamia is the first Can country in the world of Monoterra. It's first king was King Canor I who was told to be the man who united 3 main human races: Cans, Emirs and Alis. Which went their own way after the reign of Kavavder the Great. The Establishment King Canor I who was a Can, was disturbed by the many number of tribes around, so he wanted to establish an Empire that would be the only civilization on the world, he and his people the Cans, went to West Canorion,(30) to ask for the help of the biggest tribe of people around: the Sa-Solions, which means "sons of Solion" in Ancient Canese. This tribe had important warriors such as Sa-Solion Jeffor and Sa-Solion Plotia. King Canor I, made a pact with their leader Bre-Sa-Solion(brother son of Solion) Kullum, involving the establishment the new Canapotamia of the Cans. King Canor I then made Bre-Sa, agree his idea about the ultimate tribe so the first city and the first capital of Canapotamia was Solin.(36) Times of King Canor I After the establishment, King negotiated neighbor tribes to join them, which most of them said yes to. The biggest of these tribes were Kuziks which were the biggest problem. Their leader Kuzik Han I, provoked Bre-Sa to take his city back from the hands of the king which ended as the First Solin War.(40) First Solin War(40) The war was between Sa-Solins and Cans. The other tribes were mostly on Cans side, except for the bigger two: Kuziks and Cems. The army of the Sa-Solins would have won the war, if at the middle of the battle, their Bre-Sa, Kullum was assasinated by Plotia who after the war declared that he was a Can. After the assasination, the Ja-Bre-Sa (the second brother of Solion) Kullia, declared himself the Bre-Sa. His first command was to run away, to the south, where we now call Kullium, where they were no longer called the Sa-Solions, they were called "Kulluks". Post First Solin War(40-42) The results of the war were real good yet also destructive. The Bre-Kuzik, Kuzik Han I was captured and killed, while the Bre-Cem was tortured until was insane. Later he was also sent to South Canorion, establishing the Cem Empire, being the first empire of it as "Cem the Insane". Hundreds had died, %40 Can, %40 Sa-Solion and %10-20 Kuzik and Cem. The war's good side was that, Solin was officaly Can's and safe. Also, the King Canor I was alive and safe. Unluckily after he started to start the siege of South Salturop, he got sick(41) and died (42). This didn't make a real negative position because his eldest son, Bre-Can was ready to continue! Times of Bre-Can Although, the leader of the Can race was called Bre-Can, he was called just Bre-Can. He was real young(18) when he was on the throne of Canapotamia but he was one of the best conqurers in the history of Can, conquering from the beachs of Laktuz, to the beachs of Kalsio. He finished the siege of South Salturop immediately and buried his father there but he didn't stop, like he did the next twenty years. He conquered Salturop, then North and West Salturop which were then named as Bre-Op and Ant-Fant-Op which meant "Brother City" and "No-Sleep City". Bre-Can's, biggest siege was the siege of the city of West Laktuzop. He and his 2,000 man surrounded the city walls, cutting the relation of the city with the outer world. After poisoning the water, the castle that seemed not to care said that they'd give the of the city, if they stop. Bre-Can, said yes but if they'd build a monument of fail. (the Eykel-ti-Ante-Bashar) After the first half of the 1st century, Bre-Can getting old, still didn't want to give his throne to his son, Prince Geryik. Bre-Can eventually got assasinated by the Kuziks, who had conquered Rezop(56) , with the leadership of the grand-son of Kuzik Han I, Kuzik Han III. Times of Geryik-Kavav I Geryik, came to the throne on a chaotic time, problably the most chaotic time to his. He hired veziers to help him which was one of the best actions he did. He than made a Pact with Cem the Insane's son, the new king Cemia of Kuzik Empire about breaking the pact and becoming the king of his own. So the dividing of the Kuzik Empire to "Kuzikia" and "Cemiandia" helped Geryik-Kavav I, he first provoked the people of Rezop for mutiny and then during the chaotic time, he assasinated Kuzik Han III and this gave him the oppurtunity to control the east, except Rezop which was the only city of Kuziks. He didn't want to attack there because of the violent rebels. He went to North, to the land of Emirs, the archer tribe of the forrest in Jefferytarık and made a Pact of coopreation and eventually Canapotamia became the ruler of the Canorion with the exception of Rezop. His first and the last siege was the siege of Rezop. The Third Expedition of Rezop Geryik Kavav attacked the Kingdom of Rezop, still in the rule of the last emperor of the Kuzik Empire, Sa-Kuzik. The expedition was weirdly unsuccesful, killing Geryik-Kavav I and his vezier Bre-Cem Cemia. They were killed under a giant rock which was thrown by a catapult. Times of Alareus Vererus I Son of Geryik-Kavav I, Alareus wasn't a succesful king. He wanted to go for a another expedition for Rezop but his army didn't trust his power but the navy which was controlled by his vezier was powerful. He ordered the islands of Alareus Vereus to be conquered. His vezier conquered the first islands without him but he went to the next conquest. He got sick and when he came back to Solin, he was determinated to have a "devil" inside him so he got under a therapy but he got worse everyday so his son ordered his death. Times of King Canor II King Canor II was told to be the King of Science. He hired the best scientists in the continent. He and his men locked themself in for days, doing experiments. They are known to be the inventors of gunpowder. He didn't take place in any kind of war but he studied military technologies. He developed the first cannon. His son Geryik-Kavav (Kavavder) was fascinated by his inventions but he didn't want his son to disturb him while working. Because of that he made Kavavder learn to use the sword and the bow at an early age. He was a man who had dedicated his life to science but his curiousity caused his death. He would smell, touch and taste every material he discovered. He died after he tasted a "mysterious" metal. Problably uranium. Times of Kavavder the Great Kavavder (Geryik-Kavav II) was 18 when he got coronated. He was really talented with sword and bow. He wanted to finish the job his great-grand father Geryik-Kavav I started: conquering Rezop. The Fifth Expedition of Rezop He and his army went to the expedition on the second month of his reign. He had the newly invented cannons with him, giving them a massive advantage. The walls of Rezop where demolished in under 5 hours and the king: Sa-Kuzik was killed. Then he told the Kuziks to calm: He wasn't going to kill any of them. He went away, to east. Kavavder's Expedition to the Unknown Lands He sent the army home, only he and his general stayed and they went to the east. They knew that a group of rebels were getting ready for a mutiny. He killled the rebels but he didn't stop going to east. He went to north to the unknown lands where he got sick. Though he conquered the lands, the natives quickly re-obtained the lands. His Death He ordered a pyramid with his name to be built. It was built when he arrived back at Rezop. When he entered the pyramid, he fell and died. Some say that he was killed by an archer inside but some say it was his sickness only. The Fall of the Empire After the death of Kavavder, because he didn't have any children, his general Canor became the king. He was known as King Canor the Fake because of his absence of aristocratic family. The empire slowly got divided by the people leaving the empire. After the death of King Canor III, the empire oficially fell. Economy and Culture The economy of Canapotamia depended on agriculture and fishing. Unlike the other races those years, they didn't herd animals that much. They also didn't hunt much because they didn't want to disturb the land of the holy animal: deer. Their money Katar was made of gold and was the most valuable money of the ancient times. Culurally Canapotaians were developed. They weren't barbaric and they respected animals, mostly deers and eagles. They were loyal to their gods. They tributed a bit of their wheat, fruit and fish to the gods every day. They thought that men and women where equal because man did the fighting while the women did an equally hard job: farming. They only had 3 classes hierarchically: RULER (and relatives of him), VEZİERS and PEOPLE. They didn't have slaves or a special worker class. Category:Canapotamia in History